My Life, My Love
by Sydneyaus1
Summary: Pre-Camp Jupiter, during HBP. Delilah is Percy's twin and is best friends with Annabeth. When Chiron gets a distressed call from his old friend Dumbledore, he sends his top three campers to Hogwarts to help protect Harry. As these trios become closer, Delilah is fighting the urge to fall for a blonde boy who she sees the good in, when most can't. DM/OC PJ/AC - TEMP ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Plot Summary: After the incident at the Ministry, Dumbledore wants to call some reinforcements in to help protect Hogwarts. Knowing that Dementors are no good, he calls upon his good friend Chiron, from the US. **

**When Chiron receives a distress call from his old friend in Scotland, he sends his best students out to scope out the situation. **

**Soon, Percy, Annabeth and Delilah are thrown into a world that they never knew, which really shouldn't surprise them. **

**Delilah is Percy's fraternal twin, by the way.**

**The trio soon becomes close with a certain Golden Trio, but Delilah can't help it when her eyes stray to a tall blonde guy, that the world seems to be against. **

**Oh, Important AN: This takes place pre Camp Jupiter, so the Titan War is over, and Percy hasn't been kidnapped yet. **

**Here we go, I'm pretty much just jumping in! **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot idea and Delilah! Leave me some love!**

Chapter One:

"Ha!" I exclaimed triumphantly, knocking over a son of Aphrodite with my bare hands. I stood up and bowed dramatically, my best friend Annabeth rolling her grey eyes at my dramatics.

Percy sauntered over, slinging an arm around his girlfriend. Her cheeks became a light pink being in his presence, not that she'd ever admit that he causes her to blush. I just rolled my eyes because although Annabeth is my best friend, Percy is my twin. Although we are fraternal, I have dark eyes and brown hair, while Percy has bright eyes and his hair is closer to black.

It was late August and the bright sun was beating down on us. I could feel the beginnings of a tan on my shoulders and back. I was dressed for 'battle', in a tank top and short shorts. My dark brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. I was never one to care much about my looks, we let the Aphrodite cabin handle that.

Zack, the boy I had just defeated, gave me a glare, flipped his hair and walked off. I rolled my eyes. I flopped onto the middle of the 'battle' ground, which was really just a large baseball diamond. My white tank top was now a light brown, due to our wrestling.

Percy decided then that he wanted to challenge (how stupid of him). No powers involved. Just a friendly (sort of) twin battle.

I was totally winning when Chiron clambered over. I shoved Percy off of me and stood up. I gave a large grin when Percy hit the ground with an 'oomph'. Annabeth jogged over and pulled up my twin, who was giving me a glare. I winked at him before turning to Chiron.

"What's up?" I asked, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Damn ADHD. Chiron sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"I've just gotten a distress call from an old friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore. He is the Headmaster of a Boarding school in Scotland. Come, I will tell you more in The Big House." He began trotting towards the house.

I looked at Percy, who shrugged and grabbed Annabeth's hand before following our mentor. I sighed and jogged after them.

We followed Chiron into his office, music playing lightly in the background. Chiron walked over to the window overlooking Camp Half-Blood and began.

"As you know, there are many things in the world, hidden to the world. Along with monsters and Gods and Goddesses... there are witches and wizards. Now," Chiron held a hand up, as both Annabeth and I had opened our mouths to ask an onslaught of questions. "I will answer your questions in due time. Please let me finish the explanation.

15 years ago, a terrible wizard named Voldemort rose to power. He visited a young family, who had just had their first son, a little boy named Harry. Voldemort slaughtered his parents and went to finish off the Potters. But for some reason, he couldn't. And so Voldemort was destroyed by a one year old. But he has risen to power once again. He is coming after Harry, we don't know when, or how, but will be coming after him. Dumbledore needs help defending not only Harry, but all of the students at Hogwarts. Are you willing to help protect these students?"

Chiron leaned forward by the end of the speech and looked each of us in the eyes. We all exchanged one look before I turned to Chiron and gave him a huge grin.

"We're in."

Chiron leaned back, sighing in relief. "I knew I could trust you. Now, questions?"

After answering Every. Single. Damn. Question. that Annabeth asked, Chiron explained to us how the situation would work.

"The first day of school is September First. You will be introduced to the entire school. You will not be required to wear the same clothing as them, but you will be following Harry to each class he has. Think of it as a learning experience." Annabeth was practically drooling.

"Dumbledore is sending one of his best men to come pick you guys up. You will be traveling a common wizard way called a Portkey. A Portkey is an enchanted object, that when it is touched by a certain time, will whisk you away to a certain destination. You will be transported to a place called King's Cross Station."

"Isn't that a train station?" Asked Annabeth. Chiron nodded.

"There, you will go onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Now, I don't know anything about that Platform, so don't ask." Chiron added, practically feeling the question from Annabeth.

"Once you board the Hogwarts Express, Dumbledore's second in command will be waiting for you. Normally, she meets the new students at the school, but she is making a special exception for you. She will bring Potter and his friends to meet you, before she uses a special form of transportation to go to a small village outside of Hogwarts, as you cannot transport to Hogwarts directly."

As he continued his explanation, my mind wandered. It was already August 30th. We only had a day to prepare for our trip to Scotland.

A small smile wandered onto my face. Let the next adventure begin.

**Leave me some love! **

**Sydney**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are fabulous. I only had it up one day and I got two reviews! Thank you so much! **

**And a thank you to StarlightShivers for being my first Story Favorite-er!**

**You guys... are awesome. Just saying.**

**Oh, and if anyone is on Pottermore, add me! My name is StormMahogany7831 (I'm a Hufflepuff! Badgers FTW.)**

**Let's get this on. This is a bit of a filler chapter, but the end is great!**

Chapter Two

Okay, I admit. I missed the big entrance by the guy Dumbledore sent. Our bags were packed and sitting out front of the Big House. The sun had yet to rise, as it was only four in the morning. Annabeth had suggested that I get some extra ambrosia just in case of an emergency. I was in the kitchen, ambrosia in one hand and a sugar cookie in the other. I was munching happily on the cookie when Annabeth's screams erupted from outside.

I dropped the cookie and booked out front. There was a man-giant outside. He had a scraggly beard and wild hair. You could see two little black eyes peeking out from in between all the hair. He didn't exude horror and fear, he seemed quite the opposite actually. He had a huge grin on.

I could see some Ares campers and Apollo campers preparing to shoot arrows and spears at this man when Chiron came up to him and they shook hands. They lowered their weapons, exchanged looks and shrugged before going back to bed. We were used to odd goings ons around here.

The large man held in his hand... a rusted tin can. Percy and Annabeth had ran up with Chiron to meet the man. When I locked eyes with Percy, he waved his hand, motioning me to come over. I jogged over, shoving the extra ambrosia in my jean short shorts pocket.

I caught the tail end of the conversation. "We better ge' goin'. Portkey outta be takin off soon. Oh! And who is this?" He turned to me as I came into the group.

I gave him a gentle smile and stuck out my hand. "My name is Delilah Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm that dope's twin, unfortunately." Percy stuck his tongue out at me and I crossed my eyes back at him. He shuddered. He hated when I did that. I smirked.

"Name's Rubeus Hagrid, but ye can call me Hagrid. I'm the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. I expect you lot will quite enjoy yer time at Hogwarts." Just then, the can began glowing. Hagrid began shouting at us.

"Grab yer stuff and then touch the can! Hurry!" We hurriedly grabbed our items and layed a finger on the can. The last thing I remember seeing was Chiron waving at us before I felt a yank from my stomach and suddenly, we were spinning through the air.

All but Hagrid were screaming. Suddenly, the trip was over. We were thrust onto hard concrete. I groaned, knowing I would be bruised very soon. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the new surroundings. I gasped when it all came into focus.

There was a gorgeous scarlet train in front of us. The front read HOGWARTS EXPRESS. The whole station area was fabulous, looking as if it came from a whole other world, which in a way, I guess it did.

There was a large clock above us that chimed, letting us know it was 9 AM. Hagrid was standing, my guess was that he was used to Port-Lee traveling.

As we were situating ourselves, standing and dusting ourselves off, a woman stepped off the train. She was wearing an emerald green cloak. She was stern looking, with her hair pulled tightly into a bun near the top of her head.

She looked down at us through her glasses.

"You three are the new students, I presume?" She spoke quickly. We nodded. Her eyes darted up to the clock before she turned back to us.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. All the Hogwarts students will be arriving soon to board the train. We will be sitting in the very front compartment. When we are about half way there, I will leave and take my own transportation back to Hogwarts. I will also send a young woman named Ms. Granger in to come and meet you three. She will show you to the castle. There will be a brief sorting ceremony and then you will be introduced to the entire school. I will tell you more later, but as of now, we must get onto the train before anyone sees you."

She quickly ushered us onto the train, sans our luggage. Percy and Annabeth took one side, leaving me to sit with Professor McGonagall on the other side. We were so far towards the front of the train, that we couldn't look out the window and see the station. We just saw brick.

McGonagall took out... her wand? She waved her wand and the blinds flew down, blocking anyone from the outside from viewing our little group.

She sat back and relaxed, a smile gracing her face. "Now, we can relax. At least temporarily. Now let me tell you a little bit about Hogwarts. There are four houses. The first house is Gryffindor. This one is near and dear to my heart, as I am the one in charge of it. The students in Gryffindor are brave, daring and determined. The house colors are scarlet and gold. We are represented by a lion.

The next house is Ravenclaw, where the students are usually characterized by their strong intelligence, creativity, and their wit. They are represented by the colors blue and bronze, while their house animal is an Eagle.

Thirdly, we have the Hufflepuffs. The students of Hufflepuff value patience, loyalty, and fair play. Their house colors are yellow and black, represented by a badger.

Finally, we have Slytherin." Professor McGonagall's lip turned into a slight sneer at the name of this house. I mentally made a note that she must obviously not like that house, for whatever reason.

"The students in Slytherin, represented by a snake and the colors silver and green, tend to be cunning, ambitious and... well I'm not sure I can say too much more positive about that house I'm afraid." She gave us an impish grin, which fit her face quite well despite the fact she seemed to come off a bit more abrasive.

"How do you know what house you belong to?" Annabeth asked, completely immersed in the world Professor McGonagall had given us.

"We have a Sorting Hat. Every year, we have a sorting ceremony. The Hat sings a song, and I call every first year up. One by one the hat is placed upon a student's head. It picks through your mind to place you where you fit best. It's a very good system. It has been done since Hogwart's beginning."

Then she began to ask us some questions about our life. We explained how Percy and I were children of Poseidon, and Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. We told her our adventures the past few years that had occurred and she seemed fascinated. It was a little funny how we both were impressed by each other's worlds.

Sometime mid afternoon, after we were done exchanging stories, the Professor stood up and announced that she would meet us later at the school, it was time for her to head up to the school, before the students got there.

"Ms. Granger will be here shortly. Please remain in the compartment." She exited the compartment, and as soon as the lock clicked into place, there was a sharp crack from outside. And then it was silent.

After a few moments of silence, I stood. "Alright. My head is buzzing and I need to stretch. If you'll excuse me, I need to find the restroom. Badly." I was out of the compartment before Annabeth could suggest it was a bad idea.

The floor was shaking underneath my feet, but it wasn't too bad. I was able to walk. I saw hundreds of students, some in dark robes, some still in regular clothing. I tried to remember each house, when I saw some students with lions, others with eagles and badgers. I didn't see any snakes though.

That was, until I banged into a chest. The guy in front of me was thin, but muscular. He had white blond hair and grey eyes. Eyes that were glaring at me quite rudely.

Well then.

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**x Sydney x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me address my lovely review-ers first!**

**StarlightShivers: Thank you so much for your support! -Virtual hug-. As for the Hermione thing, you shall see!**

**Ginnypotter7491: Thank you very much for reviewing both chapters! I'm glad you like the concept. I hadn't seen many like this story, and I figured if I can't find one, I may as well write one! hah.**

**Guest: Thank you! -hug-**

**Guest: You're sweet! -hug-**

**New Story Followers: Ginnypotter7491**

**New Story Favorite: Ginnypotter7491**

**I don't own anything except the plot and Delilah! P.S- Excuse the language. You guys are so spoiled, daily updates. I hope I can keep giving you dailies!**

Chapter Three

_Oh Sh*t _was my first thought.

"What are you looking at?" he sneered. I could feel my temper flaring and I breathed threw my nose loudly to try and contain my temper. The guy in front of me curled his lip. I noticed him giving me a once over. Was he... checking me out?

"I've never seen you before. Are you a first year?" He kept glaring at me. That's it.

"I'm sixteen thank you very much. And I'll have you know-" he cut me off, giving me an inquisitive look.

"You're... American?" he asked, softer. Damn it. I swallowed thickly and was about to answer when a hand came down on my shoulder. I twisted my upper half around to see my twin.

"Dee, that girl is waiting for us. Come on," he spoke softly, his eyes watching the guy in front of me apprehensively. Percy slipped his hand into mine and tugged softly. I began to follow my brother and looked back to see guy watching us, an odd expression on his face.

Percy and I walked back to our compartment to see Annabeth and another girl in a heated debate. It was like a ping pong match between them. Percy and I just stood there awkwardly as my best friend and his girlfriend were yelling at each other. The sun was almost completely set and the lights magically lit themselves within the compartment.

I cleared my throat. Both girls whipped around to see us, and they both blushed lightly. Percy immediately went to comfort his girlfriend who silently sat fuming. I plopped down next to the new girl who turned to me. She had slightly bushy hair and slightly larger front teeth but over all she was quite pretty. She was dressed in black robes and on her chest was a lion, surrounded by scarlet and gold. In the back of my mind, I remembered McGonagall saying that Gryffindor was represented that way.

"Hello!" She chirped, as if nothing had just happened between her and Annabeth. "My name's Hermione Granger. This is my sixth year at Hogwarts. You must be Delilah!" She was energetic and thrust her hand in my face.

I gave her a small smile and we shook hands. My eyes darted to Annabeth and Hermione noticed. She gave me a sheepish look.

"I'm a bit of a bookworm and clearly so is she. We have some differential views on some subjects." Hermione did seem embarrassed.

I held up a hand. "I understand. I gave up trying to fight with her when I first met her. Sometimes, it's just not worth it." We both chuckled and Annabeth sent a glare my way. I rolled my eyes at her.

Hermione cleared her throat to get all of our attention. "I will get off the train with you lot and we will take the carriages up to the school. Professor McGonagall has requested that you wait outside until after the sorting ceremony. When the doors open, you will walk into the hall and meet Professor McGonagall at the front. She will formally introduce you to the students and warn them not to mess with you. You have permission to use your powers to stop anyone from messing with you too," at this she gave us a wicked grin.

"You need to watch out for a boy in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. He's in the same year as I am, but he's a complete prat. He hates anyone who has anything to do with muggles." You could see the fire in her eyes, she truly hated this Draco character.

"What's a muggle?" Percy asked. That also had struck me as odd.

Hermione giggled to herself. "Oh how silly of me. Muggles are non-magic folk. I am what they call muggle born, as my parents have no magic. Draco is what we call a pureblood. Everyone in his family is a witch or wizard. Purebloods like to think they are superior to everyone else. They like to call people foul names if they aren't purebloods." Hermione got a little misty eyed by the end of this and she shook herself out of her stupor.

"We promise to stay away from this Draco, he sounds like an ass anyways." I promised her.

She gave me a large smile. Annabeth was still glaring at her from the other side of the compartment. I guess having two know-it-alls could cause some problems.

"As I was saying, after dinner, I will show you to the Room of Requirement. It's a hidden room that transforms to whatever the person needs. I will meet you outside of your room at 8 for breakfast and I will show you to our classes. You probably can't do most of our classes," at this she gave us a sheepish look. "But I think this a great opportunity for two worlds to get to know each other." Annabeth had to agree with that.

The train began to blow its whistle and I could feel the train slowing to a stop. Hermione gave us a grin. "Are you ready?"

Hundreds of children were pouring out of the train. As silly as it may be, I grabbed onto Percy's hand not to lose him. I saw him grab Annabeth's hand as well. I was lucky that I was able to keep track of Hermione. She kept looking back to see if I was behind her.

I noticed all the funny looks I got from the students. Our trio was still dressed in our normal clothing. I nervously ran my free hand through my hair.

While a good few students followed a man, who I realized with a jolt was Hagrid, most of the students began to head towards carriages.

We were about to board the carriage when I noticed what was pulling it. All of us, minus Hermione gasped. There was a giant black skeletal horses, with big leathery wings and white eyes.

"What is that?" I asked in wonder, tentatively reaching a hand up to it. It nuzzled me sweetly. It was quite sweet, despite its appearance. I giggled, prompting Percy and Annabeth to walk up to the creature.

Hermione frowned at us. "The carriages pull themselves..." She gave us a look like we were crazy. I flushed but knew I wasn't crazy. I may be Dyslexic and have ADHD but after everything we've been through, we knew when we saw something.

We got onto the carriage, along with a girl with long wavy blonde hair and... radish earrings? She was wearing an eagle on her robes. There was also a round faced boy, who had a plant on his lap, that was wriggling, as if trying to get out of the pot. He had a lion on his robes, like Hermione.

Hermione sat with the other students and immediately began conversing with the round faced boy, who I heard her call Neville.

We sat there, shifting awkwardly in our seats as the animal began to take off through the woods. The girl with long blonde hair spoke to us, her voice having a dreamy quality.

"I can see them. Don't worry, you're not mad." She chuckled quietly, almost to herself. Hermione and Neville stopped talking and turned to the girl.

She gave us a sweet smile. "I'm Luna Lovegood. Ravenclaw. I haven't seen you before. Why aren't you in robes?" She asked, not rudely, just curious.

My eyes darted to Hermione, asking for permission. She shrugged. I cleared my throat.

"My name is Delilah, this is my twin brother Percy, and his girlfriend Annabeth. We're... transfers this year, I suppose. Nice to meet you!"

There was an awkward silence the entire ride to the castle. I gasped as it came into view. It looked medieval and absolutely beautiful. It just kept getting bigger and bigger and we got closer.

We jumped out of the carriage when we pulled up to the front. We followed Hermione up the steps and into the castle.

As soon as you stepped inside, there was an overwhelming feeling of warmth. The steps were made of stone and there were lit candles floating everywhere.

When we reached the top of the steps, two double doors were opened. We could see inside that there were four long tables and one long table at the front, as if facing the other tables. This must be where the teachers sat, I mused silently.

Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side, before we could follow the rest of the students.

"That's the Great Hall, where we eat all of our meals, and sometimes study. Tonight, that is where the sorting ceremony will take place. Also-" she began to say something else, but she cut herself off, and began to glare harshly at someone.

I curiously followed her glare and held back a gasp. It was the guy from the train. He was looking inquisitively over at us. Even from a distance, I could see the colors on his chest of his robe. Silver and Green. Slytherin.

"That's Draco Malfoy." Hermione hissed to us. When Draco saw who was with us, he sneered. I could hear him mutter from across the hall, "Filthy mudblood."

Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath. She closed her eyes.

"Hermione?" I asked softly. She inhaled again.

"A... a...a mudblood is one of the most foul names you can call someone that has non magical parents. It means dirty blood." My temper flared.

No matter how hot a guy is, his personality can always downgrade him.

A wicked smile began to form on my lips.

It's good to be a daughter of Poseidon.

**I can't believe I've been updating daily... Dont hate me if that stops . No matter what I will update.**

**Leave me some love!**

**x Sydney x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me dish back out soon love first... **

**StarlightShivers: Aw, thank you! Your comments always make me smile! **

**Ginnypotter7491: haha, trust me, I don't think you're crazy! and as always, thank you for reviewing! **

**Guest: Thank you! I'm working on it!**

**Story Follower: Riverdalerider99, Erica126, Geni Cocco (any relation to Glen Cocco? Sorry, had to ask), SweetSage**

**Story Favorite: Riverdalerider99, SweetSage**

**And again, I don't own anything except Delilah and the plot!**

Chapter Four

Hermione had gone inside to sit with her friends and so it was just us outside. We could hear random shouts of the different houses from outside the doors. When it got quiet, my palms began to sweat with nerves. I never had an experience like this. Sure, I've fought monsters and battled titans, but actually doing the school thing? That's never been my plan.

We all stood outside the doors. We stood in a single file line. I was first, followed by Percy and then Annabeth. I knew Annabeth was quite nervous, despite this being a learning experience, and she had a ridiculous thirst for knowledge. She needed Percy over me right now and I was okay with that.

A low voice could be heard from inside the doors. "This year, we will have some extra... protection. After a few incidents within the past few years, we decided to try something new. Don't be fooled by these newcomers appearances. They may seem just like you, and in some ways they are, but these people have a power that we can't achieve in our wildest dreams." A smile graced my face. Yeah, let's see any of these people control water.

The doors began to creak open. My heart jumped up to my throat. Swallowing my nerves, I lifted my head proudly. I was a daughter of Poseidon, damn it. I wasn't going to let some kids my age stop me.

Students lined the four tables. To my left I could see Hermione sitting with a tall redhead boy and a girl who I assumed was his sister, as she looked just like him.

Ahead of me, I could see Professor McGonagall and Hagrid sitting among other adults, who I assumed were teachers. I could also see out of the corner of my eye people staring at me, wide eyed.

I panicked and went through my clothes mentally. I had on a pair of sneakers that didn't go above my ankles. I also had on a pair of cutoff shorts. I wish I had worn something longer, as it seemed a little fancier here. I also had on a light blue turquoise polo though... That was nice.

We got to the front and the man I assumed was Professor Dumbledore held his hand out in greeting. Dumbledore seemed very old but in a way, timeless. He had a long white beard along with long white hair. He had a very kind smile and a kind way about him.

I stood on one side of the Professor Dumbledore. Percy grabbed my hand and stood with me while Annabeth stood on the other. My eyes were scanning the room. It was the ADHD. Everyone was so focused on us, they didn't notice two people slipping into the room. A boy with glasses and messy black hair, hair that was probably never kept nicely.

There also was... Luna? huh. I had assumed that she had gone in with her friends. My attention went back to Professor Dumbledore who was introducing us to the whole school.

"To my left, are the twins, Delilah and Percy Jackson. To my right, the lovely Annabeth Chase. I urge you to please not bother them, as I said before, they have some power that we can only imagine." Dumbledore gave us another smile. I tentatively returned it.

"They just look like muggles!" Someone shouted in an outrage. I turned my attention to Draco. I could feel my hand tighten on Percy's. I had enough of Draco.

"Would you like to see what we can do?" I asked him sweetly, loud enough for him to hear me across the room. I could see him snort. He wanted a show? Fine.

I sent a wicked grin to Annabeth and Percy and broke the hold on my twins hand. I bit my lip and then whispered my plan to Percy. My twin sent me a wicked grin as well. Annabeth knew our plan.

You see, on our way in, we had passed a lake. Just passing it, filled my twin and I with relief of being near water.

"Professor?" I spoke loudly to the Headmaster. He nodded for me to continue. "Perhaps we best take this outside? I don't think there's enough room in here." I said innocently. A grin came across Professor Dumbledore and a few other of the teachers who knew our real power.

Within a few minutes the entire school was crowded around the lake. Some of the professors had made stands appear out of nowhere and that had fascinated our trio.

I saw Hermione in the audience with the redheads again and the boy with black hair. I sent her a wave and she smiled and waved back. My eyes fell on Draco, who was surrounded by lackeys. He sent me a sneer. I just rolled my eyes.

When everyone was seated and could see, Percy and I stepped forward. Simultaneously, we raised our hands and the water began to quiver under our power. I lifted my hands and a stream of water followed. I heard gasps of surprise from the audience. I held in my gasp and tried to concentrate when I saw the hundreds of sea creatures that lived in the lake. Some must have been part horse, as I could understand them. I giggled at the cuss words they were shouting at us. Who knew that sea creatures had such foul mouths?

We did a few simple tricks to impress the audience. I moved the water over top of the audience. I made sure there we no sea animals in this part.

Right when the bubble of water was overhead the Slytherins, I pretended to get distracted, 'accidentally' dropping the water on them. I fake gasped. They were giving me the death glare, that may have worked, had I not fought hundreds of monsters. A few snotty kids were nothing compared to that.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I'm so clumsy." I sent them a cheeky grin. I felt a twinge of guilt when I looked at Draco. He was absolutely soaked. But when I looked to Hermione, the smile on her face made it worth it.

When it was all said and done, Professor Dumbledore stepped forward to speak.

"As they have now demonstrated, these children are not to be messed with. Percy and Delilah have demonstrated some amazing power, but not the worst of it. Do not cross these children. I cannot warn you enough."

As we all headed back to the castle, Dumbledore stopped us one last time. "Also, 200 house points to the first person who figures out just how special these children are. You can ask them questions, but not exactly what they are."

I could see Hermione light up with the idea of a challenge. I internally sighed. This would be a long year.

**I hope this wasn't a disappointment! It took me so long to type what Percy and Delilah would do, I would type and then delete, then re type, and then delete again. **

**Okay, confession time. I'm kind of freaking out. I've got my very first date today with my first boyfriend. I had to cancel because I was sick yesterday and now we're going to see a movie. I'm just worried I don't like him that much. My mom adores him so it's kind of hard.**

**Sorry. Had to let that out. I'm freaking out because it's in a few hours. **

**Okay I'm good (kind of.)**

**Leave me some love...**

**x Sydney x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, time to dish some love back...**

**thecoolperson: thanks! It went okay :/ I don't think I like him that much but my mom insists I give him a chance because he's super sweet. Mothers... haha**

**Guest: Thank you! **

**Ginnypotter7491: You actually gave me an idea! I'm definitely dedicating the next chapter to you. And yeah, it was alright. I don't think I like him all that much but I'm trying to give him a chance because he's so sweet and blah blah blah. haha. **

**New Story Followers: Artistpeace, AwesomeAndy, pjsta, SeaDevil**

**I only own Delilah and the plot... Sigh. **

Chapter Five

After showing off some of our skills, Hermione showed us where we would be staying. She called it The Room of Requirement. After showing us how to get in (you walk by a few times, a bit silly, but it's magic.) we walked in and all inhaled at the same time.

The inside was a simple sitting room, with a fireplace and some bookshelves. But it was the bedrooms that really took my breath away. There were three doors, one for each of us. I threw open a door on the right and immediately felt homesick... well, cabin-sick.

The inside of my room looked just like our Poseidon cabin. I'm sure Percy's room looked the same. Or maybe it was from our home with mom.

My room had gray stone walls with bits and pieces of coral and seashell on the floor. There was also the fountain that our Dad had put in for us, it was made from gray sea rock, with a fish sprouting water from its mouth. I looked inside and got excited when I saw golden drachmas on the bottom.

I smiled when I saw bronze Hippocampi decorating the ceiling, just like Tyson put in. I missed Tyson a bit, but I knew he was happy, and that's what matters most.

I walked back out to our living room and Hermione, I could see, was mental notes about who we were. I turned to Hermione when she was looking intensely at my fountain.

I gave her a smile, "I don't think you are eligible, Hermione. You've gotten to see our room, and I feel as if I should tell someone our secret," She considered this and her smile brightened.

I walked over to my fountain and stuck my hand in, pulling out a golden drachma. I showed it to her. "Do you know what this is?"

She peered at it. "Is that... no...a golden drachma?" Hermione's eyes darted up to me and I smiled, nodding.

A rainbow appeared over the fountain and I threw the drachma into it. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Chiron, Camp Half-Blood."

Instantly, a mist appeared and Chiron's kind face filled the screen. I could hear Hermione gasp.

"Delilah! What a pleasure. I'm assuming you made it safely. Tell me, how is Dumbledore?" I could see him sitting in his room. It was pitch black outside. I knew it must be pretty early there but Chiron didn't care what time it was. When it came to safety, he was wide awake.

I filled him in on what had happened so far and he seemed satisfied. As we were about to hang up, Hermione shouted, "Wait!"

We both turned to look at her. "Wait. You're... Chiron, who was given immortality by Zeus to train heroes?" She squeaked out. Chiron winked at her before waving his hand through the mist, the message instantly disappearing.

Hermione looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. "Chiron is the one who trains heroes. Hercules was a demigod, a half-blood. You called Chiron at Camp Half-Blood. Merlin's pants!" She shrieked.

Percy came running in, Riptide in hand. When he realized it was only Hermione being a girl, he quickly capped his sword and put it away. Hermione was having a panic attack, I think.

"You guys are children of Gods. The Gods and Goddesses are real. This... this is absolutely bonkers. I need to think. You both were manipulating water. Your room is water themed. You!" She whirled around on my twin and I. "You are children of Poseidon!" She pointed excitedly at us.

I bowed dramatically. "Delilah Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, at your service."

And so we began to tell her our story. From Percy being attacked on our field trip, to our ADHD and dyslexia and finally, the Battle.

"Our brains are hard-wired to read Greek, and we are constantly looking around at our surroundings, preparing for battle." I explained.

Annabeth came in about half way through the story and began to help tell the tale. Hermione had already realized that Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, remembering their fight on the train, a battle of the brains of sorts.

That began a beautiful friendship, most of the time, between them.

And for a while, at Hogwarts, things were normal. We walked with Hermione and her friends, Ron and Harry to their classes. Harry was the one they needed to keep an eye on. No one had really come up to us to ask us any questions, too afraid to torment us. Although some people did make comments as we passed, such as "Freaks" or some other things I will not mention, due to the fact I am a lady.

The first exciting event, at least for us, was Quidditch tryouts. A boy named Cormac McLaggen flirted with Hermione and I. Hermione wasn't too thrilled, but Cormac wasn't bad looking, so I didn't complain too much.

While Cormac was flying, he suddenly began to go funny ways on his broom. I had heard Hermione mutter something under her breath right before Cormac went funny. I gave her a look and she blushed slightly. I realized she had messed with his broom, to let Ron win. You could practically see the romantic tension between her and Ron, but Ron was too thick headed to see it.

The next day, I was walking around the Quidditch arena, and I hadn't realized that it was Slytherin practice.

I couldn't help but look for a patch of white blonde hair, my heart skipping a beat when I saw them. He too, was looking at me. I blushed when I saw his intense gaze. When I saw the others around him, I began to hurriedly make my way back up to the castle, but not in enough time.

Suddenly, the world went black.

**HAPPY SUPERBOWL SUNDAY! LET'S GO RAVENS! Who are you rooting for? I won't hate if you say 49-ers, but let's be honest. Ravens are better. What are your plans today?**

**Leave some love, so I can dish it back out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, congrats to Joe Flacco and the Ravens! Superbowl 47 winners. They're just so epic. **

**Guest: Thanks! Here you go ! :D**

**Maximum Immortality: Your wish, my command!**

**Artistpeace: RAVENSSSSSS. And of course, there had to be a cliff hanger. But here's the next part!**

**New Story Favorites: galyardt, leolover16, Artistpeace, XxJessicaOcampoDirectionxX**

**New Story Followers: Maximum Immortality, **

**Author Follower: galyardt**

**Author Favorite: leolover16**

**Uhm, so yeah, here we go. By the way, this is dedicated to ginnypotter, who gave me an idea when she reviewed chapter 5. So this is for you ginnypotter! **

**Also, since the Ravens had a super awesome win, I will try and give you a nice sized chapter!**

Chapter 6

When I came back to consciousness, and I opened my eyes, I realized I was still outside. I began to sit up, but the sun was beginning to set and it was right in my eyes. Insta-headache. Well, worse than I had at the moment. I closed my eyes for a moment, and sat up anyways.

I almost screamed when there was a figure leering over me. Then I realized it was only Draco. I swallowed hard, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

"What happened to me?" I felt weird. My head felt like it was going to explode and I felt as if I was about to get sick.

Draco coughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. I just stared at him. He clearly knew what happened and wasn't happy about it. Finally he sighed.

"Goyle wasn't too happy with you being near us during our tryouts. He sent a stunning curse at you, clearly one that was a bit strong, considering you aren't a witch. You've been knocked out for a couple of hours. As soon as practice ended, I came and sat with you. I... I can't help but feel as if this is my fault." Draco cast his eyes down, as if embarrassed. I felt a flare of anger, I couldn't always deal with his bipolar behavior.

"Well you shouldn't be guilty. I'm sure you have something better to do than sit around with someone who isn't a witch." I hissed at him, standing quickly. Bad idea.

I felt the vomit coming and I dashed to a bush nearby. I began hurling and felt sick. Cold hands came and grabbed my hair, gently moving it away from my face. The tears were pouring down my face when I was done.

Draco moved the tears away from my face carefully, as if afraid to hurt me. I was so flushed from being sick, I took off the my cardigan, leaving me in my green tank top. It was still warm out. Then, I smacked myself in the forehead.

"I'm such an idiot." I thrust my hand into my shorts pocket and pulled out a small cube of ambrosia. I tossed it into my mouth and immediately warmth began to spread through me. The mouth watering taste of angel hair pasta filled my taste buds. I sighed happily. I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes and so I opened them again. Draco was watching me apprehensively. I smiled sheepishly, still feeling the effects of the ambrosia.

"What was that?" He asked. I waved my baggie of ambrosia in front of him.

"Let's just say that it's one of those things that are super good for you when you have small doses." Draco was still watching me, almost tenderly.

Draco walked me up to the castle. We parted awkwardly and I went to the Great Hall for dinner. Luna was sitting with our little group, which was odd, but I enjoyed Luna's presence, so I wasn't going to complain. My head was still in the clouds from my few moments with Draco. I really thought he cared.

But as I watched as he laughed with his friends, I realized that he probably just wanted to make sure I didn't report anything to Dumbledore. And what shocked me even more, was that I felt the hurt of that truth in my heart.

"Delilah! Aren't you hungry?" Percy asked, concerned as only a brother can be. I gave him a smile.

"Yeah just a bit tired." I diverted my attention to Luna, who was in an argument with Ron. It was a bit odd to hear her usual dream like voice have a hard edge.

"Ron, just because you don't know anything about mythology doesn't mean it's not true!" Luna insisted. Ron rolled his eyes, not answering.

"The Greek Gods and Goddesses are real! The Nargles know things. For all we know, anyone could be related to, I don't know, Poseidon or Athena!" She shouted, before stomping away.

At that point, I spit out the pumpkin juice I was drinking, coughing and choking, as were Percy, Annabeth and Hermione. The whole Great Hall turned to look at us, as it was a bit odd that a group of us would start coughing and choking at the same time.

Ron and Harry just stared at us, as if we were crazy. Once we finished our little fit, I waved my hand speaking loud enough for the entire room to hear.

"Don't worry about us! Just something shocking was said. Please, go back to your daily life!" I said loudly and sarcastically. Most turned away, shamefully, but my eyes locked with Draco, who was glaring at our table.

It's hard to believe that this boy was the same one that was holding my hair back earlier as I got sick.

Nothing really exciting happened over the next few months. A few weeks before Christmas break, the snow was coming down hard and the students got to go to a village not far called Hogsmeade. They had been there a while and I decided to talk a walk around. Percy joined me, as his girlfriend was otherwise occupied, reading different text books from around the library.

We were laughing and joking around outside, throwing snowballs at each other. We were in the middle of making snow angels when we heard thundering footsteps. We both jumped up, preparing for what was coming our way. What we didn't expect was to see Hagrid, with a girl in his arms. She looked terrible.

I gasped when I realized it was Katie Bell, a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We loved watching the team practice and became good friends with the members of it.

I jumped up and ran over, Percy not far behind. We walked with Hagrid on the way to the Hospital Wing, who filled us in. Katie had come out of the bathroom with a mysterious package. She opened it to see a necklace and when she touched it, she got cursed and eventually collapsed.

I stopped outside the hospital wing doors and hugged Percy. It was so sad to see a nice girl like Katie get sick.

I was on my way back to the Room of Requirement when I banged shoulders with Draco. He wasn't paying attention, I don't even think he realized he ran into me, his grey eyes were frantic, looking around.

I opened my mouth to ask if he was alright when I was approached by the Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Jackson!" He boomed. I flinched at his loud tone, but he just continued. "You see, my dear, I'm having a little get together soon, a Christmas Party before everyone leaves. Would you and your friends be interested in attending?" He moved in front of my path, blocking my view of Draco.

I smiled at him, "But of course."

**So this one is a little longer than the past few. **

**Question, what is the object of tumblr? I literally just made one and can't figure anything out...help?**

**x Sydney**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fantasylover: Thank you! I appreciate it!**

**thecoolperson: thanks! I figured I had to try and move their relationship a little bit...**

**guest: Here it is!**

**ginnypotter7491: haha I went to add you on pottermore but then I realized we were already friends! haha.**

**Whisper The Ninetails: Thank yewwwwww.**

**New Followers: Whisper The Ninetails**

**Let's go! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Oh, quick AN. I have an idea. I was thinking of skipping over some parts that are a little more boring in the 6th book and instead of creating a sequel, as I had been originally planning, just combine the seventh book with this story. Make sense? **

Chapter Seven

I ended up going to the party... stag (AKA, I didn't ask anyone). The night of the party I pulled out a black strapless dress the flared out at my knees. It was sparkly around the bust. I slipped on a pair of blue heels also, leaving my long brown locks down and slightly curled.

I ran into Hermione, who had gone to the party with Cormac. She didn't seem happy. I ended up distracting him so that she could slip away. I flirted for a few moments, allowing her to make her escape. The rest of the party I saw Cormac looking for Hermione, who mysteriously had disappeared. That brought a small smile to my face.

About halfway through the party, I was standing with Cormac, still trying to distract him, when abruptly the music was shut off and the party was interrupted as Mr. Filch came in, dragging Draco by the hood of his dress robe.

Draco's eyes roamed the room before landing on me. His eyes momentarily widened but then he was glaring at me as he saw how close Cormac and I were. A light blush dusted my face as I nonchalantly stepped away from him.

Professor Snape grabbed Draco and shoved him outside, despite the fact Professor Slughorn had insisted that he could stay. I saw Harry slip out after them.

I attempted to follow them after fighting my way through the crowd, my heels clacking loudly in the halls.

I eventually found Draco alone in a classroom, pacing angrily. I knocked on metal threshold, alerting him to my presence.

He froze and looked at me. He stared at me for a moment before taking long strides over to me and crashing his lips onto mine. My eyes slid shut and my heart began to pound out of my chest. I slid my hands up his chest and into his hair, gripping tightly.

His hands slid onto my waist, then to my hips and he pushed me against the threshold. Our passionate kisses slowed and turned into gentle pecks. Eventually we stopped and I opened my eyes to see him watching me.

"What was that for?" I asked, breathless. His eyes widened for a moment as if realizing what he had done. Draco cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped away, his hands falling from my hips. I frowned at the lack of touch from him. He gave me a sad smile, stepping away from me, motioning to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe." He said simply, walking away. I felt pain in my chest. Tears in my eyes, I walked back to my room, unwilling to go back to the party.

Over the next few months, Draco and I avoided each other as much as possible. When we did run into each other, we just mumbled an excuse to our friends, before heading opposite ways. Through the next few months, Harry was off as well, disappearing for long times. Apparently he was talking to Dumbledore.

I was walking by an empty classroom and something grabbed my arm, I whirled around, preparing to fight, before realizing it was only Annabeth and Hermione. It was odd to see them hanging, as last I had seen, they were in a fight, again.

"What is wrong with you?" Annabeth put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at me. I turned to leave, trying to keep my temper down, when I heard Hermione whisper something behind me and the door slammed shut and I could hear the locks turning.

I sat on the floor, my back against the door. I looked at the two girls in front of me and began tearing up, realizing how much I had bottled up and needed to let it out.

That's when I began to spill how I had met Draco, the tender moment between us at the Quidditch field and finally what happened at the Christmas party.

Annabeth was deep in thought but Hermione was frowning. "I have never seen Draco Malfoy of all people act like that. Are you sure it's Draco?" I giggled, before nodding.

"I don't know why, but Draco is special to me and I think there's a part of me that may be special to him. But I can't make the first move. He hurt me and if he wants to be together, he needs to say something." I stated, running a hand roughly through my hair.

"Are you in love with him?" Annabeth suddenly asked.

That thought startled me with a jolt. Holy Poseidon. I was in love with Draco. I felt sick, as I realized that I knew Draco would most likely never like me back, as he was a pureblood. I wasn't exactly non magical but I certainly wasn't a witch. I gave the girls a watery smile and they hugged me.

The day of the final Quidditch match was a day, I will never forget. Harry was running late for the pre game meeting and I went to find him. I ran into Professor Snape, who sneered before answering me.

"I haven't seen Potter. Now if you will excuse me, Miss Jackson..." he began to walk off when we heard a snap from the boys bathroom and a scream. I was right behind Snape and I saw Harry, backing away, his face horrified.

My breath caught in my throat and I was almost sick. It looked as if Draco had been slashed multiple times. He was in a pool of blood and water. I was the first to snap into action. I kneeled next to Draco and put one hand on his stomach, instantly coating my hand in blood. I set the other hand in the pool of water, silent tears running down my face.

I focused on healing Draco, not noticing that Professor Snape had kneeled next to me, waving his wand over Draco, healing him. Harry had disappeared.

Between the two of us, Draco was healed quickly. When he opened his eyes, they found mine and I gave him a watery smile, pressing my lips to his cold forehead. He took my bloodied hand in his and held it as Professor Snape finished healing him.

I don't know about him, but I couldn't leave Draco anymore. I was in too deep.

**Phew. I ended up adding like another 200 words, afraid it was too short. Leave the author some love!**

**x Sydney**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys? How's life? Just as a note, this is the last chapter of the half blood prince. It will continue through the summer and eventually, the war. If everything goes as planned, in my head, there WILL be a sequel. **

**I AM SO SORRY. I HATE IT WHEN LIFE GETS IN THE WAY . My sister is going through some auto immune testing so it's a bit hard on my family. I swear to the Gods I will do my best to update as much as I can. This one is probably a bit shorter than normal, as it is the last of the sixth book. **

**ginnypotter7491: Thanks! I'd had that idea in my head for a while and I was a bit excited to put it in, so I skipped a little :P**

**BluestSapphire21: Thank you so much for your review! I think it's the longest I've gotten, which makes me happy! And ugh, that's right. Fail for me -_-**

**guest: Probably, but not for a while (and I can't promise he will be making an appearance but I've thought about it)**

**Whisper The Ninetails: ITS SO FLUFFY (Despicable Me moment... sorry.)**

**New Follower: BluestSapphire21**

**New Story Follower: BluestSapphire21**

**New Story Favorite: BluestSapphire21**

Chapter 8

I visited Draco in the hospital every day, but when I went to visit, he was asleep. I asked Madame Pomfrey and she said that with all of his medicine for internal healing, it was taking a toll on him.

I waited a few days before visiting again, hoping that if I gave him some space, I could visit him and he would be awake. When I did return, he was gone. My heart hurt when I saw the empty bed space. Apparently, he had miraculously recovered while I was gone and had left. My heart felt as if it was being torn in two, but as a daughter of Poseidon, I realized there were bigger things than just the two of us. While my war had just ended, the wizarding world war was just beginning.

Everything came crashing down before the end of the year. It started at dinner. I joined my brother and best friend at dinner, sitting next to Ginny, giving her a soft smile. She gave me a tentative smile, before looking around for someone, her leg bouncing anxiously. I studied her for a moment, before realizing that Harry was missing.

I asked Hermione and Ron, but they just shrugged. I know Harry had been helping Dumbledore with something, so when I saw the Headmaster missing, I didn't think that much of it.

I did begin to worry, though, when Draco was missing. I hadn't seen him since the incident. At all. I know Harry had told all of us his suspicions about my...crush? Love? I didn't know exactly what to call him. But anyways, Harry had a feeling that Draco was hiding something.

A feeling of dread began sinking into my stomach. I turned to Percy, and I could see him resting his hand on his pocket, where Riptide sat. I fingered my hair nervously, making sure my own sword, Golden Swirl, rested in its usual form, as a pin that held my hair back. If I squeezed and threw it into the air, it turned into a sword, much like Percy.

I leaned behind Percy to talk to Annabeth. "Annabeth, do you have your cap?" I asked lowly, not wanting to alert the others that I thought there may be a problem. She nodded and leaned to whisper to me.

"I feel it too. Something is going to happen tonight. Something bad." I bit my nervously and sat quietly, waiting for the impending explosion.

I was taking a late night stroll, feeling restless. That's when I heard shrieking. Shrieks of... joy? I ran towards the noise as quietly as I could. When I got close to the shouting, I hid behind a statue. I saw Professor Snape, a deranged-looking woman with crazy hair, a couple of other wizards and... Draco?

The woman was the one screaming. "Dumbledore's dead!" She was shrieking with such joy I was scared. As I got a closer look at her, I recognized her. Bellatrix Lestrange, a very loyal Voldemort supporter. She was jumping around, hugging everyone... including Draco.

"Auntie Bella is back! Isn't that right, Draco?" She asked, pinching his cheeks. Draco stood very still and didn't say a word. She smacked his face, not in a malicious way, but it did look like it hurt a bit. He flinched.

The group began to walk away and when they disappeared from sight, I began to run towards the common room, going to get Percy and Annabeth. I ended up being tackled from the side, but the other person ended up taking the most of the pain, letting themselves hit the floor first.

I looked below me startled to see Draco. We stared at each other for a few moments before I jumped off of him.

"What the hell is going on, Draco?" I snapped, pushing off of him, and jumping to my feet. I began to storm the other way, when my wrist was in an iron grip. I was yanked backwards. My mouth opened to cuss him out, when his lips crashed roughly to mine. I melted into his embrace.

When our passionate kisses slowed down to simple pecks, I pulled away. He leaned down to where our foreheads were touching.

"I can't do this anymore Draco. This is too much back and forth." I whispered desperately. Tears began to trail down my cheeks.

He tenderly wiped them away, before kissing my forehead. "You need to get away from here. As soon as you can. The war is starting, and I can't stop my family. I've been pulled to the Dark Lord's side and I can't risk you getting hurt. I love you." He whispered, looking into my eyes. My heart began to sink and I got choked up.

"I love you too. Please... be safe. When this is over, we will be together. Promise?" I whispered, crying even harder. I could see tears in Draco's eyes as well.

"Promise."

We broke away from each other, and with one last desperate look, I began to flee towards the Gryffindor tower. By now, the entire castle was in a panic. Screams were echoing from outside. I hurried outside to see an entire crowd of students around something. I pushed my way forward and felt my stomach lurch. I hadn't realized I was crying until Annabeth came and wrapped her arms around my stomach, giving me a side hug while Percy wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Dumbledore lay on the ground, broken and dead.

**I admit, I teared up a bit. Again, I'm so sorry that it took so long. Guess it wasn't as short as I thought though! Leave some love... if there is still some there...**

**x Sydney**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Sunday guys! I'm writing as due to the fact I am home... BY MEH-SELF! At least for a little longer... Oh! Does anyone watch Once Upon a Time? I'm so addicted to it :P and I'm watching Lost on Netflix, because... well I know a lot of people were addicted to it. The whole thing is on Netflix so what the hay. OHMYGOD. ITS DAMON SALVATORE AND BELLE FROM ONCE UPON A TIME. Sorry, fangirl moment. **

**Whisper The Ninetails: I know right! *the feels...***

**SpyNinjaBunny123412: Hm... yeah that works... Dralilah!**

**Guest: I know... *sniff sniff***

**Daughteroflove7491: ahaha, I love when you review for me! I promise, there will be no splitting of Percabeth! At least not the way I'm planning! As for all three of them getting split up I can't promise anything, as I haven't written the war chapter yet. And you are just scho sweet! **

**MidnightCat2000: I appreciate you reviewing and following/favoriting!**

**New Story Favorite: MidnightCat2000**

**New Story Follower: Iluvkovumiki, MidnightCat2000, Persiana**

**WARNING: This chapter is SHORT. VERY SHORT. I KNOW. PLEASE I KNOW. Also, the next few chapters are a little boring, or should I say, "The calm before the storm."**

**Chapter Nine**

The days following Dumbledore's murder were tough, not only for myself, but it seemed the entire castle. The skies were a dark overcast. It was revealed that only a death eater had died, but Bill Weasley had been attacked by an untransformed werewolf. Luckily, he only had scars and a liking for rare meat.

The halls were almost always empty, footsteps echoing throughout. There were whispers of what would happen to the school, but I paid them no attention. It wasn't as if anything held me here anymore.

I rarely saw Harry, Ron and Hermione as well. Harry had (this was just me guessing) told Ron and Hermione what had gone on in the meetings with Dumbledore and they were now searching for something, or maybe make that multiple items, as I had seen Hermione with a list, but when I walked into the room, it disappeared within her robes. I can't say it didn't hurt that they wouldn't share, but I know how hard it is, even having to keep things from your friends. But when you are on a mission, nothing can stop you.

Dumbledore's funeral was beautiful, yet heartbreaking. Many wizards and witches were in attendance, crowding around the large white tomb. At some point during the funeral, I noticed Harry and Ginny speaking softly on the side. Ginny was in tears, but she had a slight smile on her face, as if she knew it would happen.

The rest of the day passed in a slight haze. The elves were still making food, but it didn't have the usual magical quality. It had a bland, tasteless quality to it.

At sunset, Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared. I sat quietly with Percy and Annabeth, we just spoke between us. When night fell, we all went to our rooms and began to pack. I left out my clothes for the next day and packed everything else away.

The next morning, it was revealed that half of the Slytherins were missing. I couldn't help but think of Draco in the back of my mind.

I sat with our friends from school on the train ride home. It was obvious that Harry, Ron and Hermione were keeping something, but had a brave face on to keep it away from all of us.

The train station was heartbreaking on many levels. When we stepped off the train, we all hesitated outside the entrance. We knew that once we stepped outside, the little world we had would come to an end.

Percy, Annabeth and I would head back to Camp Half-Blood while Harry, Ron and Hermione, would be heading home and then they would be going back to school, or whatever secret mission Dumbledore left him.

It certainly was tearful, between Annabeth, Hermione and myself. The men were acting tough, but underneath we knew it was affecting them, just as it was us, as there were some tears peeking out from the corners.

As we stepped through the portal between the wizarding world and the normal, the spell that had been cast over us for a year was broken.


	10. AN NOTE, SORRY

**So, don't hate me. I'm TEMPORARILY putting this on hold, as I don't feel as inspired to write it anymore, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FANS. But, in the mean time, I'm writing a Charlie/OC to see if that will get me back into the mojo for this.**

**So, if you love HP and How To Train Your Dragon, then I will gave a fanfic up you would love! However, it will just be considered HP, as I'm not putting anything else from HTTYD in the fanfic except the dragon classes. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND SEE YOU SOON.**


End file.
